Cheese
|prodcode=87A |episode=9 |wish=Halfway Transformation Station |writer=Scott Fellows |storyboard=Butch Hartman |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Cheese |previous=For Emergencies Only |next=Land Before Timmy |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402 |dvd= Season 6, Vol. 1 }} Cheese & Crockers is the ninth episode of Season 6. Plot On Half Day where "half-ness" is celebrated, Timmy Turner wishes for a machine that lets him become half-Timmy/half-whatever, but it also turns a snooping Mr. Crocker into a cheese powered megalomaniac, who captures Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and uses their powers to fuel a magic gun! Synopsis The episode starts with Timmy coming home from school earlier than usual. His parents ask Timmy why only for him to respond to them that it is Half Day. However, his parents immediately think it is a new holiday (even though Timmy tries to tell them that it isn't a holiday) and start inventing new stuff that has half and half. Then Timmy walks up to his room only to find Cosmo and Wanda celebrating the "holiday" with half stuff. Timmy gets an idea from their "wando" machine and wishes for a machine that turn two things into one. Watching from his Unsuspecting Van, Crocker finds Timmy half-boy and half-skateboard and suspects that it is the work of his fairies, so he sneaks into Timmy's room and finds some melted cheese so he decides to take it and eat it. After some looking around he finds the device Timmy wished for and goes into it, but after he comes out he finds himself looking exactly the same however his cheese is gone. Hank the Rhino soon bursts from Timmy's closet and violently throws Crocker out into the street. A pair of mice then run up and start sniffing him. Then Crocker sprays cheese from his hands then the mice chase the cheese. After analyzing himself on the DNA scanner in his Crocker Cave he finds out that he is 50% man and 50% cheese so he goes in a cheese form (cheddar) to Timmy's house. Meanwhile at Timmy's room, Timmy merges himself with a drum before turning back to normal. Wanda says that she is worried about intruders but, Timmy doubts it only to be disproven when Cheese Crocker slips in and steals his fairies and goes away. So Timmy uses his device to turn into "Rocketboy" and goes after Crocker. Then the screen goes to Crocker who rejects his high school love with the same words she uses to reject him, after that Rocketboy shows up to take back his fairies. But with his fairies' magic at his disposal, Crocker is able to easily regenerate his wounds. As Crocker chases him through town, Timmy bluffs that he had more fairies at home. Intrigued, Crocker decides to swing back to the Turner house only to slam into a brick wall, so he decides to take the bus. Returning to his room, Timmy quickly throws his pogo stick, moldy lasagna, rocket, Poof's mobile and Hank the Rhino into the machine, After Crocker tears off the roof, Timmy emerges from the machine, now a complete amalgam off all the objects he combined with and quickly attacks the cheese man.Eventually, when Crocker manages to get his hands on Timmy and quickly claims victory. Timmy corrects that Crocker is the one who has lost and unleashes his mold powers on him, causing the cheese Crocker to rapidly mold and melt. As Timmy starts to restore Crocker to normal, Wanda expresses concern that Crocker will remember what he had seen. Timmy assures he has a way around that and turns into a mobile as soon as Crocker hops out of the machine, causing him to fall asleep. Crocker later wakes up in his room and assumes it was a dream, thus making him eager to make it come true, save for the part where Timmy defeats him. But when he opens his door, he finds Hank waiting for him, causing him to panic and runs away but rams into a drawer repeatedly. Breaking the fourth wall, Hank remarks that Crocker should have just taken the bus, before munching on a piece of cheddar. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof / Mary Lou *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Hank External links *Cheese and Crockers clip at Nick.com *Cheese & Crockers transcript at Scribd * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6